


Take a Drink from my Hands

by xrollerqueenx



Series: All Structures Are Unstable [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 1990s, Attraction, Freeform, Homelessness, Kindness, M/M, New Friendship, Puppy Ben Solo, benarmie, runaways - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrollerqueenx/pseuds/xrollerqueenx
Summary: Armie goes back for Ben.Part 2 of All Structures Are Unstable





	Take a Drink from my Hands

In the light of the next day, Armie went home. His father had told him never to come back but his father was at work now. His stepmother was probably at their country club, playing tennis and drinking martinis. 

He packed bag. Some shirts, pants and a weeks worth of underwear. He packed his toothbrush and a pocket comb. 

In his father's room he took a watch. Took his stepmother's diamond bracelet. Pocketed whatever cash was in the kitchen drawer, and left. 

There was a pawn shop on the other side of town. A motel across the street. He could pawn enough to stay a few weeks. 

He could get a job. Enough to live at the motel, maybe save a little.

The room was musty. Dated. A tropical leaf pattern duvet, polyester shining in the sepia tone of late afternoon. 

The bathroom was clean though. 

Armie couldn't meet his eyes in the mirror. 

He laid on the bed and tried to get comfortable. The silence suddenly overwhelming. 

He turned on the tv.

He must have slept a while because it was dark when he opened his eyes again. The only light in the room was the blue glow of the television set. 

The bedside clock read 8:24pm. It had been 24 hours. Was his father looking for him? Did his stepmother notice his absence? Fuck them. He didn't care.

His stomach grumbled. He hadn't eaten in a day. He went to the vending machine outside of the room. The cash he had taken would last him a week or so, if he ate once a day. 

Back in the room, he folded his clothing and put it away in the tiny dresser. He laid back on the bed and pulled the covers over him.

He wondered if Ben was warm enough tonight. Maybe having the blanket all to himself was enough for him. Maybe tonight the wind would abate. 

"Fuck." He said aloud. 

Ben was kind to him. Maybe tomorrow he should go back to the bridge and offer Ben some money or some food. 

Yes. That's what he would do. He would repay Ben's kindness and then he could rest easy. 

\-- 

Ben was easy to find. Still in his spot under the east bridge. 

Armie approached carefully and cleared his throat. 

"Ben?"

Ben turned. Saw Armie and his face lit up.

In the daylight, Armie could see how young Ben truly was. The way his dark eyes had little flecks of gold. 

"Armie!" Ben stood. "I was hoping you were ok. You just left."

"Hi Ben. Yeah I'm ok. Just needed to take care of something."

"Good." Ben replied. Not having anything else to say he kicked at the dirt with the worn toe of his boot. 

"So, um, I wanted to thank you. For helping me out that night. So if you want, maybe I could- would you like me to buy you lunch?"

"Lunch?" Ben looked hopeful.

"Yeah. You must be-" Armie didn't want to say hungry. Obviously Ben was hungry. 

"You must be re-paid. For your kindness. I insist."

"Ok." Ben smiled. "I could eat."

There was a roadside burger stand a few blocks away. The kind that had little picnic tables outside, with red and white umbrellas.

They walked there in silence. Armie not sure what to say. 

"I can only afford two burgers." Armie told him sheepishly. 

"I would be very happy with a burger, Armie. Thank you."

Armie ordered two cheeseburgers and two waters. They came out in red and white paper trays. Ben smiled and sat at one of the picnic tables. 

Armie watched Ben take slow, deliberate bites. He ate like he was savoring every morsel. Who knows how long it had been since he had a hot meal. 

"Ben?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did." Ben grinned. Mouth full of burger.

Armie laughed. It felt good.

"I wanted to know how long you've been out here? Living under the bridge."

"Oh, uh-"

"I'm sorry, you don't have to answer. That was shitty of me."

"No no, it's ok." Ben swallowed. "A few months I guess. I kinda lost track of time a bit."

Armie hummed. "How old are you?"

Ben set down his last bite, bit his lip. "I'm 17."

"Ah." Armie nodded.

"How old are you?"

"I turned 18 last week."

"That's cool. You can, like, do anything you want now."

Armie didn't know what to say. How could he tell Ben that yes, even though he was 18 his father cut off his bank account and he had to start from scratch? That he had a top notch education but no real world skills. That he had no friends, just kids at school who would love to see him knocked down a peg.

"Yeah, cool."

"Here! Let me throw this out." Ben scrambled to his feet and grabbed his and Armie's empty paper trays and napkins.

On his way to the garbage can, Armie couldn't help but wonder. Why was Ben out on the street? Did his parents kick him out too? Who didn't want this incredibly sweet, caring, puppy of a human? 

Armie made a decision.

"So Ben?"

"Yeah?"

"I rented a motel room. It isn't much. But it's sorta clean and it's close by. Would you like to hang out a bit? We could watch some tv and there's a vending machine with snacks."

Ben paled. 

Armie panicked.

"Oh you don't have to. I just thought-"

"That is so so nice of you Armie. Sorry I-No one has been nice to me in a really long time."

"It's settled then. Let's go."

Ben looked at the motel room like it was paradise. He set down his backpack and stood awkwardly in the doorway. 

"Make yourself at home." Armie sat and began unlacing his sneakers.

Ben seemed nervous. 

"Armie? Could I, um, take a shower?"

Armie looked up, eyes wide. 

"It's just been so long since I've had a real shower and I don't want to get your room dirty."

"Oh, yes, of course." Armie stood and went to the closet. "Here's a towel."

"Thanks." Ben took the towel and practically sprinted into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Armie chuckled to himself. He began to close the closet and noticed a small cot inside. And an extra set of sheets.

Armie made another decision.

When Ben emerged from the bathroom, he saw Armie tucking a sheet into the far corner of a cot. 

"What's that for?"

"You are sleeping here tonight."

"Wait, you don't have to do that. I'm-"

Armie walked up to Ben and looked him dead in the eye. 

"Ben, you're pretty much the only friend I've got. And I'm pretty sure that if our roles here where reversed, you would do the same for me."

"I'm your friend?"

"Yes silly, you are my friend." Armie smiled.

Ben smiled back. 

"Ok I'll stay."


End file.
